A Tale of Two
by OuMiyuki
Summary: For YouRiko Week 2018, I've chosen 7 prompts for 7 days that's gonna be weaved together to tell a story of You and Riko. From how they got together, hurdles and fluff in-between they go through to the moment they promise not to let each other go. (Day3: No Ocean or Insecurities)
1. All the Shades of Pink and Her

**Author Notes**

 **Only after I wrote out You's thoughts about each flower choice did I manage to sew the entire story together. :3**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

November 18th, Friday, after school, Riko opens her shoe locker and blinks surprised. Surprised to see an envelope placed above her outdoor shoes, a singular medium pink rose without its stalk sits atop the paper. Riko looks to her left and right, over her shoulders to see if anyone noticed her pause at the locker or was perhaps spying on her. Seeing that there wasn't anyone, Riko picks up the letter and flower – the soft to touch rose into her rather spacious bag before she reads the message.

" _Hi. Do you mind turning around?"_

Words are written in a way Riko could tell the person cared about trying to make her handwriting a little nicer but fail to hide the owner's identity. Riko brushes her thumb over the first stroke which was much thicker than the rest; she could see a certain ash-brunette's face full of concentration as she put pen to paper.

 _Am I being a bit too overconfident for thinking it's You-chan?_

Riko blushes as she places the card back into the light pink envelope with the blue heart sticker into the side pocket of her schoolbag.

 _Even though there are all these clues and signs…_

Riko does as instructed and notices another card stuck onto someone else's locker.

" _Look to your right."_

Riko turns and sees another light pink rose attached to the wall, a note behind. The auburn haired girl plucks the note on the opposite locker before heading for the wall with a permanent small but jolly smile.

 _Isn't it dangerous to leave a note on someone else's locker, You-chan?_

Another flower in Riko's bag and another note with a message of where to go next.

" _Just a little up the stairs."_

Riko follows as told and it didn't take long for her to spot another light pink rose on the beginning of the handrail. The second-year stops at the bottom, however, her breath taken away by the handrail which was lined with light pink and medium pink roses alternating their way up to the second floor. She couldn't help her lips from curving high.

 _Was the school ever this gorgeous?_

Riko shakes her head to break out of her reverie and made her way up the stairs, appreciating the cute and thoughtful pattern that she could see a certain design-talented girl would keep going back and forth between ideas despite already knowing what she wanted. She collects each rose into her bag with an ever-growing smile.

Following the obviously pink rose-themed guide, Riko was led to the front of the music room where she was greeted by a light, medium and now dark pink roses which were specially arranged on the door of the music room to make out a heart-shape with yet another envelope sitting in the centre. Riko had half a mind to take a picture, but that didn't felt right so she took the envelope off the door and it's card out to read.

" _I'm inside. Will you come in?"_

Riko's heart does a small skip and a chuckle, her amber eyes glistening as she reread the words a good three times, hearing You's voice in her head.

 _I wouldn't walk till here if I wasn't going to…But it's cute how you're asking._

Riko took all the roses into her bag and opens the door after taking a deep breath, a futile attempt to calming her racing heart and sweaty palms.

Riko involuntarily sucks in a deep breath through her nose when her eyes take in the sight of the one and only Watanabe You, the girl with the soft ash-grey tresses she always held back from touching, the girl with the back she wants to lean on, her close, oh so close friend she's made since living in this cosy countryside, the You-chan she harboured feelings for for months now and never thought would be the one to call her out to the music room in such a romantic way.

 _Okay… Okay… Calm down, me… It's You-chan… I knew that. I guessed that… I am so not calm…_

Riko takes another deep breath and she opens her eyes again to take a better look at You who have turned to look at her. Riko was rendered incapable of speech or movement by those impossibly vivid blue eyes the pianist has to admit she was spellbound by from the first day she knew them.

 _You-chan… How long have I been staring and trying to calm myself now? Ohhhhh._

"R-Riko-chan. Um…" You's pink dusted cheeks, shy gaze and stutter in her voice made Riko's stomach do a triple cartwheel and her heart squeeze hard.

" _Yeah?"_ Riko hopes her facial expressions convey.

You rubs the top of her cheek with the side of her pointer finger at least five times, back and forth (Riko counts) and opens her mouth to speak again. "Could you…come closer?"

 _I'd love to._

Riko's cheeks move mechanically upwards; she's happy that You wants her closer, physically, in distance sense, but she's a bit rooted to the floor near the door because of how her mind and body aren't functioning together at the moment. Riko's mind blames the existence of a You-chan in confession mode.

 _Walk. Move my feet. Can't be that hard right? It's a once in a lifetime experience to get confessed to, me… No one will again if I faint now…_

Riko's feet steps closer to the reason for her overwhelmed emotions and painfully accelerating heartbeat.

You shuffles her feet on the music room floor and Riko hears the ash-brunette take in an audibly loud and shaky breath. You then fixates her determined ocean blues on Riko who swallows, most probably audibly and nervously loud too.

"Hey… I…" You grips the hem of her skirt and lets it go and grips it again. "Do you know the meaning of the flowers I left you? …From your locker to here… I mean… You did-"

"I did." Riko helps.

 _Oh gosh, You-chan is so cute and embarrassed, I..!_

"I don't know the meaning though…" Riko lowers her head a little, abashed for her lack of knowledge on flower language.

"I… That's good." You smiles for, uncannily, the first time since Riko enters the music room since Riko was too much of a nervous wreck herself to notice You's relieved smile upon Riko's entry to the music room. Riko raises an eyebrow at You's statement.

 _It's good that I don't know the flower language?_

"Ah, er… Because… Because…my…confession." You was blushing so hard Riko's cheeks felt hotter too. "to you…Has me explaining… Can I just say it?"

Riko chuckles softly; she couldn't help it, You was too moe for her heart. She's honestly glad she does not have a weak heart. Riko nods and says in a whisper. "Please do."

You wrings her fingers together once before staring back into Riko's patient yet eager amber eyes once more. "Light pink roses? They mean gentleness, adoration and admiration… And to me? You're the most gentle…and lady-like girl I've ever met… And that makes my heart skip beats. It makes me want to shower you with all the love I can give." You takes another nervous, necessary breath of air. "Your tenacity and beauty as a pianist… I admire that. I admire _you_."

Riko could only nod at the end when You was looking at her with so much unhidden love, she couldn't trust her voice to say anything, she knew she would cry if she tried to speak now.

 _I admire_ _ **you.**_ _You-chan... How can I possibly have something for you to admire..? I'm just..._

"M-Medium pink roses…" You continues but with the way the ash-brunette's face turned a healthy (or maybe not so healthy?) shade of red, Riko could tell medium pink roses are dangerous to the heart of pure girls like You. "They mean…r-r-romantic feelings." You licks her upper lip subconsciously and quick, Riko holds back from wanting to touch them with her own. "I'm in love with you."

 _Oh gods, You-chan is so straightforward._

Riko gripped her left hand so as to have a bearing, else she'd faint.

You couldn't tear her eyes away from Riko. Could not. Would not. You makes sure that Riko was still with her and that she herself wasn't going to run before she continues. "And for dark pink roses... they mean appreciation and gratitude."

 _Appreciation and gratitude..._

You smiles; a sense of relaxation and sincerity seeped through the pianist from the ash-brunette's gaze. She felt naked and raw from the way You looks at her, looking at all of her. And You speaks again, holding all of Riko's attention. "Thank you."

 _Eh?_

"I never really got to say this to you a lot..." You wore a sheepish smile now. "And I really want to... Really." You closes the distance between them without warning, scooping the too surprised to even squeak pianist's hands into hers. "Thank you for transferring into Uranohoshi... Thank you for being such a great friend to Chika-chan... Thank you for being Aqours' pianist and composer... Thank you for being you..." You pauses and breathes. "Thank you for letting me meet you. Thank you…Riko-chan."

You smiles - widely, pure, loving-

 _Indescribable..._

Riko only knew her cheeks were wet when You's gentle thumb touched her cheek, making her feel warmer.

 _You-chan..._

"Riko-chan...I'm sorry-"

Riko shakes her head hurriedly, not wanting the ash-brunette to misunderstand or apologize. "I'm not...upset...or sad..."

 _I'm just overwhelmed... by you... and my need for you..._

You leans closer in a slow manner, her ocean blue eyes moist and glistening. "Will you...be my girl...girlfriend?"

Riko swears she has never seen a more beautiful girl than You. It wasn't the blush covered cheeks or the cute, reddened ears. It wasn't the euphoria of being confessed to or the setting sun's nostalgic mood. It wasn't the closeness between them or the still joint hands. It was You. Just You.

"Yes." Riko's voice cracked but that wasn't important as she threw her arms around You's neck and hugged the ash-bluenette tightly.

 _This is real. You-chan is real. She really confessed to me. And I...I..._

"I'm so happy..." You says airily and hugged Riko equally tight around her back. "I'm so happy..." You couldn't help but repeat.

Riko laughed and cried and hugged and sniffled and just lived the moment of being in You's arms. As she never knew it'd be like this. She never dared think her love would be reciprocated. You proved her otherwise and Riko knows she'll never forget this evening – soaked in the sunset rays and tears of You's and her own, loved and loving all at the same time. Riko is now You's girlfriend.

 _I'm so happy too, You-chan…I love you too…_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's the start of YouRiko Week and the start of You and Riko's love story. ^w^**

 **7 days and 7 prompts I've chosen to weave together the tales of You &Riko. Welcome aboard, and I hope to see you through and till the end of this cruise! :D **

**Leave me a comment if you like. ^w^ (Any and every word or favourite and follows are greatly appreciated! :D)**


	2. I've got something I need to tell you

**Author Notes**

 **How will this go..? OwO**

 **C'mon fingers you can do this! Bring the images in your head alive by the power of words! :D**

 **Eh, that was me motivating myself to write. Hahas.**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

"I've got something I need to tell you."

You never thought that a single message could send her world into a turmoil of unrest and "low-key" panic.

You stands from her chair where she was doing homework, her eyes unfocused as she suddenly felt immense stress and her mind wanders wild. She paces her room back and forth, back and forth, in circles and at times just walking straight till she bumps into the wall or the bed or the door before she lets out a soft "ah" and turns again to keep pacing. Staying still would drive her nuts.

You lifts her phone to see the message from her girlfriend once again. The words simple and clear as day.

" _I've got something I need to tell you."_

Yet those eight words were making You worry and wonder what Riko might want to tell her; she never felt more insecure in her entire life. Not when boarding a huge ship for the first time when she was three, not when jumping off the diving board when she was five, not when she had to stand on stage. If anything could come close to this sense of insecurity, it would be when she thought she had lost Chika's friendship.

 _Ahhhh, what do I do? Can I even do anything? Riko-chan…What do you want to tell me that you can't just tell me through a text or call?_

You hits the bed again but falls flat on her face, the blanket saving her from any form of pain. Not that You will notice when she's in this state.

 _It sounds so serious… It's something bad isn't it..?_

A knock on You's door made You not worry for a short moment. Though the ash-brunette's wish for it to be Riko at the door was soon proven not to be when her mother's voice came through. "You, go get a bath soon."

 _A bath… How can I take a bath when Riko-chan might want to tell me something that could change our relationship!_

"You?"

The high-diver sighs out of her gloomy thoughts and drags her feet to the door, opens it, does not bother to hide her utterly crestfallen expression which made her mum raised both eyebrows, but You continued her way towards the bathroom with her shoulders slumped.

"Oh dear…Lover's quarrel?" You's mum enters her daughter's room to take a change of clothes for her scatterbrain daughter; not overthinking and over-worrying like her daughter is doing, she is seasoned not to with her husband out at sea most of the time after all.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, You removes her clothes halfway and stepped into the shower only realizing her shorts was still on when it got soaked and heavy. You frowns.

"What am I doing..?"

You shrugs the remaining article off her with a heavy sigh, worry more than apparent on her face.

 _Did I do something wrong..?_

You stares at the bathroom tiles for an answer but doesn't get any. She reaches for the shampoo but pumps the body soap into her hands instead, however, the ash-brunette was too out of it to notice and started washing her hair with it. You sighs yet again.

 _Is Riko-chan upset that I'm not spending enough time with her?_

You could not help but think that whatever the message entails and what Riko is going to say to her has her holding some sort of fault. Her being overly occupied with her high-dive club training, Aqours dance practices and costume making to the extent that she does not have much spare time to spend with her girlfriend seems highly likely. So You drops her head against the bathroom wall in defeat.

 _I'll tell Riko-chan that- No, I'll promise Riko-chan more of my time when I see her tomorrow! If this is the case…_

You lifts her head off the wall and pumps the shampoo to scrub her body, again not noticing that she got the wrong soap; her mind was just too filled with stress for the worst case scenario that could happen.

 _Or… Is it all the time that we go on dates and some girls would stop us for a picture..?_

You washes off the soap all while her eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

 _Maybe we should consider putting on a disguise…But what if Riko-chan finds that troublesome..? Ahh… What do I do?_

You picks up the face cleanser, thankfully the right one and cleans her face. On a normal day, washing her face would get her more perked up and energetic, but today, even after a warm bath You still felt moody and her head was stuck in dark clouds – unable to focus on anything else but Riko's message.

 _Ah._

You stops in the middle of the corridor to her room as another possible reason for Riko wanting to tell You something, face to face, seemingly in a serious manner, pops into the worrywart's mind.

 _Could it be… because… I'm still unable to initiate a kiss with Riko-chan?_

You's expression somehow went another level of distressed and she slumps against the wall, not sure of what can she do if this was the case.

 _But I… I…_

You felt the stress keep piling onto her as she considered having to get over her embarrassment and wimpy self to properly kiss her girlfriend so that she can save their seemingly endangered relationship. You trudges back to her room with heavy feet, face red, still stressed.

* * *

On any other day before this day, You would feel happy and comfortable when she lies in bed. Feeling the tenseness of her muscles go as she relaxes into the sheets, blankets and pillow. Yet all she can feel now is tension in her mind and body – her eyes wide open and she just can't get over the worry building up inside of her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no... Seriously! Did I do something wrong? Did I upset Riko-chan in any way? Ahhh, is it because I couldn't live up to Riko-chan's expectations of a good girlfriend? Is she...Is she..."

You turns to her side and grips her fist full of hair, eyes popping with stress and heartrate an unhealthy number for an unhealthy reason.

 _Is Riko-chan going to break up with me?_

* * *

You was unable to sleep a wink. Now, eye bags were obvious under her eyes as she sits in the café that she agreed to meet in with Riko. You was so fidgety and nervous from the moment she sat down that she ordered a soda to drink in an attempt to calm her nerves. Half way through the drink, her hands still can't stop sweating and her legs shaking; she wish Riko would arrive already and show her that everything is okay.

The café's door chimes open and Riko enters – her expression grim. You clams her palm together, trying to hold back her fear as she tries for a smile. "R-Riko-chan… Over here."

 _This is bad… Riko-chan looks like she's going to tell me the Earth is going to end today._

"Ah…You-chan. Did I make you wait long?" Riko sits opposite of You and orders an iced tea.

 _My Earth would end today if Riko-chan breaks up with me…_

You commands her cheek muscle to give Riko a bigger smile; not wanting to worry her girlfriend. "N-Nah… I… Nothing." You averts her gaze from Riko's searching eyes.

 _Gosh, I'm so pathetic…This must be why Riko-chan doesn't want me anymore…_

"That's good…" Riko takes a sip of her drink. The clinking sound of the ice moving was what You tries to keep her focus on. But Riko pushes her drink to the side, slowly, and that made You nervous again.

"You saw my message, right? I mean, of course you did, else you wouldn't be here…" Riko chuckles to herself.

 _You've got something you want to tell me…_

Riko takes her girlfriend's hand that was on the table into hers; whether You's nervousness transmitted to Riko from that touch or it was Riko's own nerves portrayed on her face, You wasn't sure. And now the ash-brunette was wondering if this is a good or bad sign that her girlfriend is willing to touch her.

 _Please don't break up with me. Please don't break up with me..!_

The pianist takes a few deep breaths. Each one You prays for the worst case scenario to not occur.

"You-chan… I hope you don't grow to dislike me because of this…" Riko squeezes You's hand lightly and You gulps.

"Why…Why would I ever dislike you…Riko-chan..?"

A sigh escapes Riko and You just wants to drop to her knees to beg Riko to not break up with her; because the atmosphere was so heavy and grim that that possibility just seems so likely right now.

"Well…I have something to confess…" Riko continues and miraculously, You's panic stills; confusion taking over for a bit.

"Confess..?"

 _But I already confessed to Riko-chan and she said yes…and we've been dating for a few months now..?_

"Yes…The truth is…"

You inhales sharply through her nose.

 _Is Riko-chan going to say she doesn't like me actually? Ahh, I hope that isn't it..!_

Riko tightens her hold on You's hand, steeling herself for confessing. "I fantasize of you in bunny girl costumes with you giving me a kabedon!"

"Don't break up with me please. I'll change for you! …Eh?"

 _Fantasize- Bunny- What?_

You blinks a few more times as her mind tries to comprehend and process what Riko just said around the same time she let her panic take over and pleaded Riko.

Riko herself blinks a few times, surprised at You's sudden shout. "Ah…Break up..? Why would you think of that, You-chan?"

You leans backwards, though her hand was still being held by Riko's gentle hands with a firm hold, she wishes she could take back her words or hide her reddening from embarrassment cheeks.

 _Because…_

"Have you been thinking that since I messaged you..?" Riko rubs her thumb on the back of You's hand, it was…comforting.

"Y-Yes…" You sinked in her seat, face heating up for she just revealed in the most embarrassing way possible that she spiralled into worry and stress all by herself because of a single message.

 _I wanna turn back the time… Why am I such a dummy..?_

"So that's why you look so tired…" Riko's expression showed how bad she felt for making You worry to such an extent when she would never want to push You away from her. "I'm sorry, You-chan… For making you worry. Though…"

 _Though..?_

"It's cute how you blow things out of proportion and worry like that~" Riko grins lovingly.

"C-Cute…" You's cheeks grew hotter and she shook her head rapidly. "No, wait! You fantasize of me? In b-bunny costumes?"

It was Riko's turn to be embarrassed as she lowers her head and closes her eyes; pulling up the image of You in her mind. "Bunny girl costumes… But, yes…"

 _Bunny girl costume… It never crossed my mind to wear that…_

"I… I don't want you to find out later on your own and…want to break up with me… So I wanted to come clean…" Riko sighs to herself, tugging You's hand closer to her. "Are you… Do you not like that I have weird fetishes and _want_ you to accept me for that..?"

 _I see… So this is why Riko-chan was hesitant to tell me through the phone…_

You smiles, ultimately relieved that Riko had zero intentions to end their relationship; in fact, her girlfriend wants them to grow even closer. "Riko-chan… I'll never break up with you. And…thank you for confessing to me. I really don't mind… I suppose." You chuckles softly as she places her other hand to the back of her neck.

Riko too smiles in relief. "Really..?"

 _Never. I want to be with you forever, Riko-chan._

"Of course."

You turns her palm around so that they can intertwine their fingers together, reassuring each other that they are still an item and their love for each other are only growing stronger with each caress and small squeeze.

.

.

.

"So… Do you want me to make dog ears headband and doggy-themed pyjamas to put on for you, Riko-chan?" You throws out a suggestion for their discussion of getting to know all of Riko's fetishes.

Riko holds her nose, worried she'll nosebleed from imagining You as her adorable pet dog; tails wagging excitedly, puppy dog eyes perfect, but…pyjama was loose and was not fully zipped so Riko had a splendid view from the top-

Riko coughs on purpose to file that thought away for when she's actually in a more private room. "You-chan…Could you…"

"Mm?" You leans closer to hear Riko's whispers.

"Could you dress as a butler too? Or a maid costume?" Riko was sinful, she knew that; but You said she'll accept all her fetishes, right? Nothing's stopping the auburn haired girl from _trying_ to put in some requests.

You props her cheek to her hand and grins. "You love to be served and pampered, huh?"

"D-Don't say that out loud, You-chan!" Riko flails her arm about, and kept looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping or close enough to catch what they were talking about.

You chuckles. "Anything you want… My princess~" You winks and Riko sulks; she was happy, yes. But being teased in public by her usually shy You-chan makes Riko feel somewhat conflicted.

Riko huffs through her nose, and just when You thought Riko is going to bring the discussion to an end. "… How long will it take to sew them?"

 _Yeah… Never gonna let you break up with me, Riko-chan. Only I can be the one to fulfil your fantasies._

You's blue eyes twinkles with simple happiness, her smile silly, as she gaze at Riko – pink cheeks, stern eyebrows, soft lips, focused eyes, silky hair…Even when Riko _seems_ upset at her, You can't help but love Riko.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **You and Riko both were worrying about the impossible huh? XD**

 **But both were so adorable~ ^w^ hehe~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this second part of You and Riko's love story! :D Progressing their relationship a little – honesty is important in any relationship! :D**

 **And well, the prompt chosen for day 2 is "Confessions". Cos I thought it might make you think "But day 1 You already confessed her love for Riko..?" XD**

 **A-ny-ways~**

 **Leave me a comment if you like! *w*** **(Any and every word or favourite/follow is greatly appreciated! :D)**


	3. No Ocean or Insecurities

**Author Notes**

 **Day 3 of YouRiko week, darlings..! XD**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

The sea breeze and the ocean's water parting as the training ship steered north for Hokkaido was a constant whisper in the Captain-in-training ash-brunette's ears as she stood at the side of the ship, watching the blue stretch endlessly, her expression solemn. Her thoughts far away.

You sighs; it was a beautiful sight – the clear blue skies, the shining blue waters and if she turned to face the front, she'd see land approaching. However, what, or _who_ You truly wants to see is none other than her girlfriend, far off on land, Sakurauchi Riko.

 _It's been 3 months from when I last saw Riko-chan…_

You thinks back to the last time she interacted with Riko – a relaxing night talking about You's experience out at sea and Riko's in college before they parted with a hug and You looking back to Riko for as long as she could before having to get to the meet up place for her next voyage to begin.

 _Gosh, I miss her._

"Hey, You. We'll be docking in an hour's time. Miss the land yet?"

You turns part way and joined her fellow crewmate's jolly with a chuckle; it has become sort of a running gag on board for You to be teased about not missing the land because of how much enthusiasm and focus You has when out at sea. "Miss it like I miss my bed."

"Ooh~ One hour, You! Just one hour to go!"

The Captain-in-training mock salutes with a grin as her crewmate heads into the ship and You turns back to the endless stretch of blue – her own ones reflecting an emotion of longing.

 _One more hour to a three days break in Hokkaido before we set sail again… Too bad Riko-chan isn't in this part of Japan…_

You lets out another sigh as she wonders how her girlfriend is doing back in Tokyo; are her classes fun? Is she eating well? Getting sufficient sleep? Still reading yuri doujins in her free time?

… _Riko-chan…_

Does she miss You like You miss her?

* * *

It's free and easy when the students get back on land; the hotel is already booked so all they have to do is get their own dinner before they sleep. You decides to decline food stall hopping with her friends and takes a lone stroll through the roads of Hokkaido. The ash-brunette was a little stuck on brooding mode after all.

 _Should I..? Or should I not..?_

You fiddles with her phone in hand, weighing her options of whether she should message or call Riko now that she has a signal. She only received three new messages from Riko telling You to stay safe; these three messages made You smile but she really preferred to see Riko or hear Riko…or both.

 _But it's only three days here and then I'm off signal again…_

You scratches her head roughly in frustration. She really wanted to get in contact with her girlfriend she sorely misses, but…there's the part of her that does not want Riko to feel the _so close yet so far_ sadness from when they only get to exchange a few texts or a few hours of phone call that would lead to them missing and needing each other more. At least…that's how You feels.

 _Maybe-_

Just as You pocketed her phone, two hands enter You's peripheral, each at one of You's sides. Before the ash-brunette could be subjected to being groped, the self-defence trained sailor grabs the hands as an intercept. "Mari-chan…What are you doing here?"

"Aww, how did you know it was me~?" The notorious groper (among Aqours) sing-songs; still highly spirited despite being unable to cop a feel of her favourite junior's assets.

You shakes her head with a slight smile; hearing Mari's voice really cements the fact that she's back on land and not out at sea. "You're infamous for your groping habits, Mari-chan. And only you have groped me before." You turns around to face her senior, not letting go of Mari's hands or letting down her guard just yet. "Not gonna let that happen again though."

" _OH~_ Not even Riko~? That's surprising."

The blonde's Cheshire grin and taunting eyebrow waggle sends You into a deep, rose-red blush so You turns her gaze away from Mari. "Well…"

" _OH~!_ " Mari's grin grows wider and her expression was nothing less than confident. "Only in bed~ -"

"Mari-chan!" You reaches out with both hands to perhaps cover the cheeky blonde's mouth or to just stop Mari from saying any more.

Mari laughs as she retracts her hand and takes a few steps back to avoid You's embarrassed outburst and possible lecture on public decency. "I'm just joking~ but if it's true-"

You lunges forward to slap Mari's arm but the blonde is unexpectedly swift on her feet so she dodges You once again with a "Woah there, tiger! How about my treat for dinner and we go to my hotel to catch up? What do you say, You~?"

You huffs through her nose and crosses her arms in a show of displease, though she found it a tad hard to not accept her senior's offer; knowing Mari, dinner is going to be grand and the hotel room will be posher than the school provided one. The ash-brunette shakes her head at thinking of skipping a normal suite for a 5-star one.

 _If Riko-chan was here too…_

You blows out a quick breath of air to not let her thoughts fall back to missing the most beautiful auburn haired pianist she knows and gives Mari a half smile. "I say _yousoro~"_

Mari wears a broad smile at You's energetic salute and catchphrase; she's ready to pep talk You out of the blues and being able to draw out one yousoro is half the battle won. "Great! _LET'S GO~"_

* * *

After a seafood platter eaten with gratitude and awe, You and Mari were now in one of the Ohara's Grand Suite kicking back and relaxing.

"So tell me, You."

The Captain-in-training arches an eyebrow up at Mari. "What?"

"About Riko of course. Why are you hesitating?" Mari's tone was serious and You can't help but wonder when her senior saw through her façade; or was she that easy to read?

 _Mari-chan always seems to know…_

"There's nothing-"

Mari claps You's cheeks in both hands and shakes her junior's face from side to side. "Don't try to run from this, You." Mari's gaze softens when their eyes make contact; the _want_ to confide evident in the ash-brunette's cerulean hues. "You can tell Mari-onee-san anything. Just like always."

 _Just like always… I know that, Mari-chan… I know that._

You falls out of Mari's grasp to sit on the fluffy bed, nibbling the inside of her lips as she searched for the words to express her bottled up feelings concerning her thoughts on the future of her relationship with Riko. "You see…Mari-chan…I think Riko-chan deserves better."

Mari sighs softly at the first thing You decides to say; it's not a hidden fact that the ash-brunette has insecurities about relationships and certainly not surprising that holding a long distance relationship of their nature would make You The Worrywart to grow so negative. Mari gives You an encouraging nod to continue.

"Riko-chan…should have someone that isn't miles away from her and can only see her every 2 to 6 months… Someone who can be by her side to make her happy. I…I hate being away from Riko-chan but I can't even bring myself to call her, in fear that I might be disturbing Riko-chan… I…" You bites down harder on her bottom lip, not wanting to get overly emotional and cry in front of Mari. Not wanting to say out loud-

 _I'm not worthy of Riko-chan._

Mari moves to sit beside You, the shift in weight on the bed makes You release the strength of her teeth on her bruised lip. "You're so silly, You…"

"Eh?" You faces her senior, confused. She was expecting Mari to scold her and say something around the lines of not being negative and Riko doesn't think that way; so she can counter with 'You wouldn't know', yet…Mari simply gave You a gentle smile and spoke softly.

 _Mari-chan..?_

"It's not about how many times you can be around Riko… It's about how much you miss her and _want_ to be with her." The corner of Mari's lips pulls higher when she sees that she's got all of You's earnest attention. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course! I miss her so much, I…" You lowers her gaze to the floor, a blush creeping up her cheeks for answering so quickly; but it's true that she misses Riko oh so much. She'd run over to where Riko is if she could just to see her.

 _I miss Riko-chan so much, I'd probably end up crying when I get to hold her again…_

Mari smiles; proud of and touched by You's strong love for Riko. "Want to glomp her and scream at the top of your lungs that you love her _OH_ so much?" Mari helps fill in You's incomplete sentence and possibly unsaid thoughts.

You smiles forlornly, her chest not feeling as clouded as it was before thanks to Mari's simple and wise words. "Yeah…Something like that. But I-"

"Ah, ah. No buts, You." Mari was quick to put a finger to You's lips to stop the ash-brunette from delving into negative insecurities once more. "It's not good to hold back. If you miss her, tell her you do. If you want to hug her, hug her like your life depends on it. And if you want to shout to the world how much you love her to the world…shout it."

Mari grins at the idea of loud professions of love and winks at You. "We can do it now if you like."

 _Shouting "I love you, Riko-chan" at the top of my lungs…_

"No…I…" You shakes her head, fighting a creeping blush and feeling visibly relaxed now. Mari's words of wisdom opening her eyes to not holding back her overflowing affections for Riko; she feels like everything is going to be okay and the final month before getting to see her girlfriend is something she can get through without actually entertaining the thoughts of jumping into a speedboat and zooming over to wherever Riko is.

"Okay. Then at least message her now. You're in Japan time. You won't be disturbing her in any way." Mari waves You's phone in front of the ash-brunette.

"Mm…" You smiles as she takes the phone into her hands, quick unlocking it and opening the chat with Riko. "I'll do that… Thank you, Mari-chan."

"No problem, You~" Mari stands and pats You's head affectionately. "I'll give you some privacy~"

You's smile grows as she waved the blonde out the room and her excitement multiplies at the idea of contacting Riko.

* * *

"So there's going to be at least five of our favourite artists there. And we have to make a plan on how to reach them fast and obtain the new releases, Riri. My plan is…"

Riko nods absentmindedly and hums a response so that it doesn't seem like she's not paying attention.

 _I wonder where You-chan is right now…_

"What do you think, Riri…" Yoshiko trails off, pulls her cup of black coffee (with extra sugar added in) across the table to take a loud, noisy sip; all while her eyes stared her otaku comrade down with annoyance. She knew something was off with Riko the moment they said hi, but she didn't think the auburn-haired girl would be blatantly ignoring her like such.

 _Is she safe and sound? How long more was it to when I can see her again..?_

"What's up with you, Riri?" The bluenette waves her hand in front of Riko to catch her attention.

"Ah… Nothing… nothing at all…" Riko blinks out of her constant daze.

"You're fooling nobody with that gloomy face of yours." Yoshiko states pointedly, while pointing the cake spoon at Riko. "So spill."

The second-year college student wears a conflicted look as she considered not troubling her kind junior with her own concerns for her girlfriend on uncertain waters and the nature of their relationship. But considering how she already caused the younger girl to be annoyed at her lack of focus, Riko sighs.

"Well, you see…I can't help but worry about her well-being out at sea…" Riko crumples and unfolds, crumples and unfolds the piece of tissue paper in her hands that she could not quite remember when she took.

Yoshiko nods. "Figures it's about You."

 _Am I that obvious..?_

Riko purses her lips before continuing. "So…to avoid the chances of an accident happening because I distracted her..."

 _You know how distracting texts from your girlfriend can be. I know it first-hand._

"I just…haven't been texting or calling her…" Riko thinks back to her pathetically short messages of asking You to stay safe, which was a far cry from the essay long thoughts, emotions, and stories she wished to tell You. Riko convinced herself that it was _for You_ , and also that she _could_ hold back until they saw each other again – in a few months.

 _You-chan always responds brightly that she's doing okay and that she wants me to be safe too… So my messages aren't…bad…right? Short but-_

"For how long?" The bluenette frowns as she prods the black liquid with her cake spoon.

"Eh? Um…about three months-"

"THREE MONTHS!? Riri!" Yohane slams the table with both hands which made the auburn-haired girl flinch.

"Y-Yes?" Riko rips the tissue paper in half from the shock and places a hand to her heart to calm it.

Yohane stares Riko down with judgemental eyes making Riko squirm in her seat; feeling like the Fallen Angel could cast a curst of _no yuri for a week_ if the girl really wanted to. And no yuri for a week equates to no fantasizing of You for a week. Riko feels like she'll wither up and die if she can't even have her girlfriend running through her head while said girlfriend is away.

 _Did I do something wrong..? Why is Yocchan so angry?_

"You can't just not text or call You at all." The Fallen Angel side subsides and Yoshiko was more apparent, though her expression was still chiding; Riko at least could tell that she isn't being cursed.

"I-I can't?" Riko shifts her gaze to her own untouched drink and back to Yoshiko, her expression like that of a lost lamb.

 _Not that I want to…I would do face calls with You-chan if I knew when she has signal…_

"You can't." Yoshiko picks up Riko's cake spoon to point at the girl. "Don't you know that bunnies die from loneliness?"

"B-Bunnies…" The yuri-loving girl's cheeks pinken as her eyes turned distant.

"Not what you're thinking of Riri. Focus on the words _"death"_ and _"loneliness"_." The first-year college student shakes her head at how hopelessly perverted her little demon is.

"Wha…What was I thinking-"

"Bunny girl You."

"Yocchan!" Riko hunches over the table and looked over her shoulders, worried that people were looking their way and eavesdropping on their conversation; which would be worrying, because what if they started looking up who "You" is and started imagining her You in bunny girl costumes!

The bluenette was unfazed. "Don't forget that Mari _accidentally_ looked through your "secret" You album… _R-18_ …" Yoshiko glances away from Riko as she says comments under her breath how risqué that album is.

Riko, however, couldn't take that lying down and hissed. "It isn't!"

"Considering the angle of those images you captured _and_ the bathroom scenes. I'm certain it's R-18, Riri." Yoshiko counts off her ten fingers the number of "Oohs~" and "Ahhs~" and "Wow~!" Mari shouted in delight as she flipped through the album on Riko's phone that had a subfolder titled "Bathroom You-chan".

"No…" Riko whimpers as she shrinks into herself; it was supposed to be for her eyes only. Doesn't that make it not R-18?

 _Why are we even talking about this!_

"And for the record, as hot as You is without clothes on, I think you of all people should not be taking pictures of You in the bath." Yoshiko smirks at how much advice she was gracing her little demon with today.

Unfortunately, Riko's disarrayed thoughts and emotions simply left the auburn haired girl with a blank expression of confusion. "Why not..?"

 _Gazing at them in the bath helps me project You-chan in the bath with me… And it feels so good when she scrubs my back-_

"Because!" Yohane raises her voice to get the clearly starting a fantasy pianist's attention back to her. "Other people can get their hands on it."

"I-"

"Like Mari did."

"I've-"

"And You is already yours. You seriously need not digital images of nudes." Yoshiko huffs at how persistent and in denial Riko can be; as expected of one of her top little demons, but still.

"She's not…entirely seen in those images…" Riko could consider photo-taking as a career option with how beautifully captured her collection of You is, even in the bath, the steam, or towel, or any other object was all well-timed in covering You so it was left to the power of imagination (Riko has an abundance of).

 _I won't take pictures of You naked without her permission…_

"If you can fill in the rest with that perverted mind of yours, others can too."

"Uu…" Riko pokes the table sadly.

 _No You-chan for months…and no You-chan album…_

"We're going off topic." Yoshiko takes a large sip of her black coffee extra sweet, giving the pianist time to get back on track too. "Call her, Riri. If You dies out at sea, it's not going to be because of a shipwreck. It's from loneliness."

 _Loneliness… Have I caused You-chan to be lonely for so many months without even knowing it..?_

"I guess you're right…"

 _I should tell You-chan how much I've missed her and can't wait for the next time they get to see each other again._

"Yohane always am." The bluenette smiles into her coffee; confident that the dark clouds stalking Riko will be gone soon enough and they can have a proper discussion about the upcoming convention another time.

Riko smiles, feeling lighter and better already. "Thank you, Yocchan."

Yoshiko smiles proudly. "You owe me a new game."

"Of course." Riko is truly grateful for having Yoshiko as her best friend; always capable of noticing when she needs her wisdom. Now she feels a weight lifted off her shoulders too…in a sense…she's still worried about You but at least she knows what she can do for both You and herself, to keep their long distance relationship healthy.

* * *

Fixing her hair nervously, You does breathing exercises for the tenth time now after Mari gave her space and time to contact Riko. However, despite being someone who's usually on the ball and having an image of "in the moment" kind of girl, You actually takes the time to coordinate her clothing and let her grey curls not be unkempt – especially when she's going to present herself to her girlfriend.

 _Ahh, was it always this hard to take a selfie to send to Riko-chan?_

You sulks at the reflection on her phone's screen before rolling onto her stomach and wailing into the softness of the hotel's bed. She's taken at least twenty unsatisfied images. You turns back around to stare at the ceiling which actually looked really nice too.

 _Sheesh…Time's ticking away, Watanabe… Don't you want to tell Riko-chan how much you love and miss her as soon as possible?_

You sits up in a second, expression determined. "Of course I do! Ah, mou."

 _This will be the final re-take!_

The ash-brunette opens the chat with her girlfriend and sends the message. "I miss you… a lot." Pinned with an image of herself – giving Riko a sad, lonely expression; which would put the world's saddest and loneliest bunny picture to shame.

 _There, I sent it. Now I just have to wait-_

You's phone vibrates almost seemingly non-stop, surprising the Captain-in-training, however, she did not waste a second to swipe the phone back open and to the message application to see Riko's spam replies.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I miss you, You-chan."

"I'm lonely here without you just like you. And extra worried on a constant for you…"

"I would love if you could be with me right now"

"(but please don't appear suddenly. Don't skip school.)"

"I'm okay."

"Really."

"Just love you."

"A lot."

You illuminates the room with her rosy cheeks of second-hand embarrassment and how she's glowing from the sheer amount of love radiating out of her, her grin wide and _happy_.

 _Riko-chan…I miss you so, so, much too!_

Riko then sends an image of her to prove her point of being okay, though she stumbled on her nightgown in the hurry to stand and reposition herself, so her hair was a bit messy.

You chuckles at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend (yes, flustered and messy hair Riko is gorgeous to You) and taps her phone's screen.

"I love you, Riko-chan."

"Even your clumsy side."

 _Seriously, you're such a dork too._

Riko sighs on the other side of the screen; glad that You hasn't grown distant from her, still loves her a lot and is still very much capable of making her heart skip a thousand beats via text (and a very cute picture).

"You're clumsier."

You smiles widely at the comeback as she leans against the bedframe.

"That's how I fell so badly in love with you, huh?"

You stares at her phone, reading the conversation between her and Riko for the past minutes while waiting for Riko to reply again. The wait was worth it as Riko sends yet another picture – of her blushing really hard.

 _So cute..!_

Then another of Riko hiding behind her pillow. Then a picture of just the pillow.

 _Ah._

You laughs.

"Ouch."

A reply to tell Riko she receives the pillow that Riko threw at her; though she was grinning like a maniac – a manically in love maiden.

"Still in love."

Riko groans. You could tell and could hear Riko groaning; sure to be blushing beautifully too. You smiles, her own face all the way up to her ears a bright red.

"Love you too, silly."

You falls to her side as her jaw threatens to reach impossible lengths from how largely she was smiling but she really could not help it; Riko makes her heart soar with every little thing she says. And when Riko tells You she loves her, You feels that she can take on anything in the world. For Riko.

 _I'll keep messaging you, Riko-chan…And call too. Gosh, I'll call her now. Or well…after we aren't blushing this hard…_

Riko calls later and they both don't sleep until its 5am the next day.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **If you thought it'd be 7 YouRiko in 7 days…I'll tell you I thought so too. =w= But a bunch of things happened so the fact is it'll take a bit longer. OxO Gomen ne.**

 **But this allows for more quality in my opinion, so I hope y'all stick around to see You and Riko's tale to its "end". ^w^**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter which took me longer to write for obvious reasons :3**

 **Leave me a comment if you like! (You and Riko will be flirting through the phone in the meantime~ ^w^)**

 **P.S. The song that kept me motivated and writing this chapter is "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton ;p**


End file.
